


shush

by lesbianbateleur (stepaknee)



Series: souyo week 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepaknee/pseuds/lesbianbateleur
Summary: souyo week day 4:hanging out with nanakoor avoiding dojima





	shush

**Author's Note:**

> me and livefree ended up having similar ideas for this souyo week day and laughed about having similar but opposites
> 
> our fics are meant to date, free. clearly. perfect chemistry.

Yosuke Hanamura was… insatiable, to say the least.

 

That, however, was kind of to be expected. Yu had no doubts about it when they started dating, and had no doubts about it now after they’d graduated highschool and had been dating for over a year. He had talked about sex often enough that Yu had just kinda figured.

 

It’s just… he wasn’t the  _ type _ of insatiable that Yu was expecting.

 

And it’s not like Yu expected him to be  **selfish** or anything, nothing like that. He knew Yosuke was giving and caring and liked making Yu happy. 

 

But really, he hadn’t at all expected how often Yosuke uttered the phrase, “Can I suck your dick?”

 

Yu wasn’t going to say no to that. He really wasn’t. But half the time Yosuke just waved off attempts on reciprocation if they were low on time or Yu seemed too tired. And sometimes, the job was already done and Yu found a softening cock in his boyfriend’s lap where he expected a boner to be. He hadn’t even  **seen** Yosuke touching himself, but he figured he was too focused on  _ other things  _ to notice.

 

Yu could handle all that, and he surely wasn’t going to complain about it.

 

But it did cause some problems. Namely, Yu was living in the Dojima household post graduation, and Yosuke didn’t always seem to have enough focus on anything other than Yu’s dick to remember that  _ Dojima was in the next room _ . 

 

Yosuke asked, and Yu nodded because the shifts at Junes had been keeping Yosuke busy and away from him and Yu had been busy with his various odd jobs he’d been doing to save up and really, the sexual tension between them was so bad the Investigation Team didn’t even wanna be around at the moment.

 

But then they heard the door open and close, which meant despite Nanako being gone for a sleepover until tomorrow, someone was now home.   
  
Yu was put out, because he’d been wanting to do  _ more _ after this, go  _ further _ and all that. He’d wanted to  **make love** to Yosuke, as cliche as that was, but now it seemed blowjob was all they were gonna be able to do, if they were lucky enough to not get caught.

 

Yosuke paused for far too short a time after the front door shut, immediately going back at it and making Yu’s breath catch and his head fall back to hit the wall. He tensed at the noise it made but it ultimately wasn’t that loud and Yosuke  _ didn’t even pause _ . 

 

His boyfriend had been practicing taking more of him, and it was  _ really _ good. Yosuke looked far too happy for someone who kept almost gagging himself and probably had a slightly gross salty flavor on his tongue. 

 

He always did that, looked nearly in bliss and proud of himself as he did this. It wasn’t like Yu didn’t enjoy giving them back either, but wow, Yosuke really got into it. He kept shifting his weight side to side, and they’d gotten both of their pants off before they got to this point so Yu could see the obscene tent in Yosuke’s boxers. The small wet stain from precum (Yosuke made a lot of it? Far more than Yu did, and if he was being honest, it was kinda hot) showed  _ just _ how into this the brunette got. 

 

And then there was a knock on Yu’s bedroom door.    
  
“You boys want Aiya’s? I was thinking of ordering delivery.” Dojima’s voice was not one Yu wanted to hear right now. If he wasn’t so far gone, his boner would have died a fast death.

 

Yosuke froze with Yu’s cock in his mouth, eyes widening to an almost comical size but  _ not getting off his dick, god dammit Yosuke how was Yu supposed to talk like this _ .

 

“We are good, thank you though.” Yu managed to make his voice not shake or anything. Impressive, even for him.   
  


Yu could see the disappointment in Yosuke’s eyes at not getting any food, but when they listened to the steps down the stairs Yu pushed him off with a soft  _ pop _ as his dick slipped from Yosuke’s mouth. Yu wasn't able to stop himself from laughing slightly at his pouting face.   
  
“Partner, we’re gonna be hungry though…” Saliva was dripping down one corner of his mouth, his hair was a mess, his lips were pink from use. Yosuke had no right to looks this cute while looking so obscene. 

 

Yu let his head fall back and laughed breathlessly.

 

“Swallow and I’ll make your favorite?”

 

The wicked grin he got in return surely meant it was a deal. He had a feeling that deal gave Yosuke two things he wanted.


End file.
